


Mirage

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Bilbo needs one (or two) extra boosts of courage this Yule.





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoomhum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoomhum/gifts).



> Thank you to Mcmanatea for the beta done at lightspeed!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this, Hoomhum. You deserve all the best. ♥


End file.
